


Culmination

by DragonForce



Series: Culmination [3]
Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: F/M, Final Part of the Culmination Series, Part 3 bois!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonForce/pseuds/DragonForce
Summary: "The fate of the Hollow has never been in so much peril.""They were born to clash to the death. I just can't see how this will end. A battle between two friends. It's exactly the same as--""I have no doubt that they will do what is best for Pixie Hollow. Both of them.""How can you have so much faith?""Without faith, what is there?"
Relationships: Clarion/Milori (Disney Fairies), Tink/Terence
Series: Culmination [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717189
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

_**~***~** _

_**A world changed by time and age,** _

_**A land scorched by blood and rage.** _

_**Shall know two heroes of common ground,** _

_**And the trumpet of death shall then be sound,** _

_**When what was lost, shall again be found.** _

_**Two fairies, one fate, of light and dark,** _

_**Shall clash and strike at the very heart.** _

_**Two sides, a war for fate shall wage** _ _,_

_**And only by loss can there be a** _ **_change._ **

**_~***-_ **


	2. Prologue: In Everything, There Is a Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, and welcome to the third and final book of the Culmination Series! If you've come from the last two books, thank you for continuing to read! That means a lot to me and I hope I can entertain you as much as I have done previously. If you are new, then, oh man are you in for a ride and a treat! So, just sit back, relax, and get ready to rock and roll! :)

Night had fallen over Neverland. A cold night; abnormally so, for Winter was long-off in the distance and Spring had visited and had gone merrily on its way. Waves crashed against a rocky shore, tossing and rolling back to their shadowy depths.

A lone figure walked among the seaspray, her face shrouded by a thick hood. A dark cape swept around black boots and gloved hands glowing with massive power. She paused upon reaching the middle of the crag, inhaling deeply and bringing up her hands to lower her hood.

"Tell me, how did you imagine this situation was going to play out once you'd convinced me to come here? Are you here to plead for your life? You failed your mission and for that, there _will_ be consequences."

A shadow moved from the darkness and the sparrow man emerged, arms folded and eyes glinting angrily.

"Huh," the girl commented, stepping back to look him up and down. "You're looking _good._..for a _dead_ man."

" _Save_ it," Shade snapped. "I asked you here to discuss a greater matter than your trivial insults."

_"Oh_?" she cocked an eyebrow. "You mean the part where you were _outmatched_ by a _child_?"

"He was more powerful than either of us could ever have imagined!" Shade protested. "We underestimated his strength!"

"You mean _you_ did," she retorted. _"I_ knew all along what the boy was capable of."

"If you knew _so much_ about the sparrowman," Shade growled. "Then why didn't you _warn_ me? The blasted tinker killed me! With a pocketknife! I mean, _come on_!" He threw his hands up. "It wasn't even _creative_!"

"I didn't tell you," she huffed. "Because I needed to be _absolutely sure_ he was the one. _And_...it was... _rather amusing_ to see you get your magic handed to you by a teenager."

His glare was murderous.

"Oh, don't look at me like that!" she exclaimed, waving off his scowl passively, "You have to admit, it _was hilarious._ "

"No, it wasn't!"

"You should have seen the look on your face when you realized you got played by a tinker!"

"I _died_!"

"And now you're alive again," came the response. "So stop being this air of gloom and death and let me show you the _next_ phase of my master plan."

"Really?" Shade scoffed. " _You_ have a master plan?"

"Keep it up, Shade, and I'll have to kill you again myself."

"Oh, really? Now that is something I would _really_ like to see you try!"

She rolled her eyes. "Ju _st listen,_ would you? I found a way to defeat the Protector!"

"You have?"

"Yes!" she yelled, already irritated. _Why_ had she decided to spend her one revival spell on him again? Oh, yes, that's right... "Look," she went on, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down. "We have both seen firsthand that the tinker does not fare well in the strength of his powers. A few spells here and there perhaps, but nothing substantial for any long periods of time. So where did his strength come from?" She paused here and waited for him to respond.

He frowned. "Are you going to tell me, or...?"

"His _friends_ ," she said tiredly, annoyed that he didn't see the sheer brilliance of her discovery. "The only reason he was successful in defeating us was because _you_ threatened his friends. You gave him desperation and he channeled it into a driving force, a power strong enough to overcome _everything_."

"So, what you're saying is..."

"I am _saying_ , the Protector has no true power alone. He is nothing without those foolish fairies who tag along with him. To truly gain victory, we must be able to lure him away from the hollow. Fortunately for us," she grinned, turning away from Shade and watching the fireflies flit in and out of the trees. In the distance, hidden behind a veil of fog, the faint glow of pixie dust was visible. The Hollow was so close, _so close_ she could almost _feel_ it. "We may not even need to lure the tinker away."

Shade frowned. "I'm not sure I follow-"

"Can't you _feel_ it?" she insisted. "The change in the balance? The fading of the talents of Life? He _gave them up_ , Shade! They're _gone_!"

"Are you sure?"

She laughed. "This is going to be easier than I _thought_! He has no idea what he has done but we have an opportunity here! We can finally take the Hollow back for _ourselves_! Like it should have been from the very beginning, and-" She paused, noticing his eyes drifting after a butterfly fluttering toward the woods. _"Are you even listening to me_?"

"Yeah," he answered distractedly. "Big evil mastermind plan, blah, blah blah, take over Pixie Hollow, etcetera... etcetera..."

She deadpanned. "Don't you see? This is perfect! Without his powers, the Protector won't stand a _chance_ against both of us! This is our chance to take back what is rightfully _ours_!" She chuckled again, folding her arms and turning away from the Hollow to gaze back at the swirling waves and angry ocean. It seemed to amplify the power inside of her and she balled a hand into a fist, feeling the lightning crackling and forming around her fingers.

"And _this time_ , there will be _no one_ who gets in our way!"


End file.
